


Because it's love(ABO)Part6

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 6





	Because it's love(ABO)Part6

Oswald最近心情很好，他跟着Edward去了初中后(尽管他本人应该在高中部上学)，他原来不少升上中学部的小弟在发现他来了这个地区后还对他忠心耿耿，特别是John，那个之前让他眼前一亮的人，他居然特别费心地帮Oswald记下了附近中学生混混们大致的地盘，还混进了一个帮派当间谍。  
有了某个情报员的帮助，Oswald很快就在这里站稳了跟脚，毕竟他现在也算是高一的年纪了，掌握手下的筹码就多了很多。  
中学生的世界的确和之前的小学生不同，他们以前可能只是要更大的活动地盘。但现在，他们可能还需要分配地盘上的资源。  
勒索敲诈这都算家常便饭，更主要的是，混混之所以成立帮派，就是为了进一步开展犯罪活动，有计划地进行抢劫，或是有套路的进行诈骗，他们这些中学生都做得十分娴熟。  
Oswald自然是这群混混中的佼佼者，在John的帮助下他也混进了那个帮派，在那个帮派里呆了不久后，他就摸清了这群人所干的事。他觉得这些事十分无聊，但是要让他来做，他绝对比这群混混的老大们做得更好。  
没错，Oswald在来到这块新地区之前，就想着要成为这里的老大，后来在了解这里之后，他更是希望成为他们所有人的老大。毕竟，他可能不能容忍有人欺诈勒索到他和Edward的身上。  
想起Edward，Oswald露出一个甜蜜又苦恼的笑容，他那天表白之后，原本以为自己被拒绝了，Edward没有和自己想象的一样的感觉，结果他追到家里，对着自己说了那样一堆话，他都以为Edward是在委婉地和他表白了。  
Oswald觉得Edward他自己可能都没弄清楚他对自己到底是什么感情。他虽然有些着急，但是他知道Edward的聪明的脑袋瓜在这个方面不大管用，这很公平，毕竟上帝给了Edward如此聪慧的智商，自然要从他那里拿走些什么。他现在也才15岁，而且Edward一点也不排斥他的接触，反而非常乐意触碰他，所以他基本不怎么烦恼这件事。  
如果没有发生特殊情况的话。  
特殊情况发生在某天Edward留宿于Oswald家的时候。  
Oswald从一阵潮热中醒来，还是深夜，困意和高热让他觉得自己脑子里塞满了浆糊，他呆呆地用手摸了摸自己的额头。  
好烫，想喝水。  
他拉了拉旁边的Edward，Edward向来睡得都不是很死，Oswald轻轻地骚动就吵醒了他。他迷迷糊糊地拉开了灯，带上了自己的眼镜，发现面前的Oswald就像脱水了一样，整件衬衫都湿透了。Oswald还嫌热，把被子掀开了，他看着同样湿透的下半身，顿时慌了神，他想赶紧下床去叫Kapelput女士看看是不是直接送去医院，但是他的衣袖被Oswald揪住了。  
“Ed，我好热啊……”他黏糊糊地声音从喉咙里滚了出来，“好热……水……”  
Edward感觉自己好像也因为这句话渴了起来，他咽了口水，只得把床头那杯他没能喝完的蜂蜜姜茶给他，虽然冷了，但是能降降体温也是好的。  
没想到平时最爱喝蜂蜜姜茶的Oswald却突然嘟囔着不要了，Edward凑过头去听，听到Oswald说什么全是蜂蜜姜茶的味道，他不要喝了。  
什么叫全是？难道他昨晚把蜂蜜姜茶撒在床上了？他仔细问了问，除了那杯几乎闻不到味道的冷茶外，整个卧室什么味道也没有啊？  
难道？  
Edward立马扒开贴在Oswald颈后的皮肤，在昏黄的灯光下，果然看见了一小块透明的凸起，他摸了摸，Oswald身体不住的颤抖。  
Edward长吸了一口气，他知道Oswald怎么了，他之前有补习过关于第二性征的知识，知道Oswald这是第二性征觉醒了。  
一般这种事都会发生在青春期，而且也不是每个人都会觉醒第二性征，需要看遗传基因，他突然想起好像Kapelput女士也是一位omega，生出一位omega的概率也不低，他开始懊恼自己一开始怎么没想明白，让他虚惊一场。  
但是即使清楚Oswald这是生理期来了，他也做不了什么，特别是现在Oswald像条砧板上的鱼，钻进他怀里扭来扭去的。Edward虽然现在既不是Omega也不是Alpha，什么也闻不到，但是一个小火炉在怀里扭来扭去也让他十分不好受。  
而且看着怀里的Oswald痛苦地皱着眉，还一边叫他的名字一边喊难受，就让Edward更觉身上燥热了起来。  
他尽量忽略那种感觉，想起Kpapelput女士好像在每个卧室都放了一些抑制剂应急，他知道打抑制剂对人的身体并不好，特别是在这贫民窟里也买不到什么高档的抑制剂，但是他现在也没有能帮助Oswald的方法，为了避免Oswald脱水到昏厥，或是出现别的症状，他只能先给Oswald打一只抑制剂。  
他满头大汗，Oswald这个时候还黏在他身上，他只能一边抱着已经有相当分量的Oswald一边凭着记忆去找那份抑制剂。  
没过多久，他摸到了那只抑制剂，他想让在他身上不安分的Oswald从他身上下来，他却像一个树懒一样紧紧地扒住他这颗小树，他只得退而求次，以Oswald缩在他怀里的姿势给他打抑制剂。  
他按住一只不安分的已经准备开始脱她他衣服的手，聚精会神地找到了静脉管，但他手心里全是汗，拿着针管的手几次打滑，不过好歹还是找准了位置，打了进去。  
一针打完之后，Edward估计药效并没有那么快，他心疼的摸了摸Oswald满是汗水的额头，被他胡乱挥舞地手捉住了。然后在Edward愣住的时候，Oswald的脸突然极速靠近:他吧唧一口亲在Edward嘴唇上。  
什？什么？  
Oswald觉得自己现在就像丢进热热的蜂蜜姜茶的太妃糖一样，甜甜腻腻地就要融化了，他觉得自己很热，他烦躁地开始撕黏在自己身上的那件湿透了的衬衫，即使脱了衣服也好受不到哪去，他觉得面前有一个大冰块，冰冰凉凉的好舒服。  
然后他混沌的大脑思考了一下，觉得这应该是Edward，不知道为什么，一想到Edward，他就觉得浑身更热了，他甚至觉得自己身下某个他从来没碰到的地方也突然流出了汗。他现在只想降温，刚才Edward的手贴在他手臂上的时候他觉得好舒服，现在Edward的手贴在了他高热的额头上，他喉咙里滚了几声舒服的哼哼声，他不想Edward把手拿回去，所以他伸出手抓住了他。抓住他的手后，Oswald觉得自己的大脑好像清明了一些，他终于能在无数重影中看清Edward那张的充满担忧的脸了。  
他怎么这么好看，Oswald突然觉得Edward现在比他之前见过的任何时候还要好看，他突然产生了一种冲动，他想直接强吻Edward，拿走他宝贵的初吻。  
初吻是成功夺走了，Oswald离开Edward的时候甚至还发出一声很大的“啵”声，在寂静的卧室里尤为突出。  
Edward呆住了，Oswald此时也考虑不了Edward在发什么呆了，他觉得吻了Edward后自己身上的高热好像逐渐消退了下去，困意和冷意占据了他的大脑，他马上爬上床，关了床头的灯，心满意足地盖上了被子进去了甜甜的梦乡。  
Edward一个人站在黑暗里，盯着Oswald，好像成了一尊雕像。  
第二天清早，Oswald起来时完全忘了自己昨天晚上做了什么，他只是觉得有种满足感，好像做了他之前一直都想做的事，只是奇怪自己怎么衣衫不整。  
但是Edward明显昨晚没有睡好，他脸上挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，并且在Oswald起来时候，Edward就已经洗漱好了，在帮Kapelput女士做早餐。  
Kapelput女士看着自己的儿子揉着惺忪的睡眼起来的时候，脸上露出了一个微笑，“Oz，恭喜你长大了哦。”  
Oswald没能理解妈妈这句话是什么意思，他眨了眨眼，露出的疑惑表情逗乐Kapelput女士，却让旁边的Edward黑了脸。  
“你啊，昨天麻烦了Ed却什么也不记得了，真是个怪孩子。”Kapelput女士假装嗔怪道，Oswald看着旁边脸越来越黑的Edward，还是没记清昨晚发生了什么。  
然后他在从妈妈嘴里听到他分化成了一个Omega的时候差点没滑脱手里的刀叉。  
他是强制被Edward补习过关于第二性征的知识，他当然知道Omega意味着什么。虽然他知道这个社会上只有不到1／3的人会觉醒第二性征，但是作为一个Omega，他还是恐慌起来，因为他担心自己某天要是被某个Alpha标记了后，可能再也无法待在Edward身边了。Alpha和Omega之间的标记是最为强力的标记，他可不想成为哪个Alpha的附属物，这让他从心里上感到恐惧和恶心。  
Kapelput女士好像没有意识到他儿子的恐惧，她只是以为自己儿子对自己突然分化成了Omega不知所措，只是柔声安慰他这都是正常的生理现象，长大了就好了。  
但Edward却看出来了Oswald内心的恐惧，但他没说什么，只是在Oswald更需要肢体接触的时候紧紧地抱住了他，并且也劝告Oswald尽量不要一个人在外面晃荡，尽量带上他信任的手下。  
但即使Oswald和Edward如此小心翼翼，尽量避免特殊情况的发生，意外情况还是就这么发生了。  
那天Oswald去Edward班级上看他，Edward已经升上了初三，此时也进入了变声期，不过他平时在其他人面前也是一个话比较少的人，所以基本没什么苦恼。只可是苦了Oswald，他现在本就需要Edward的陪伴，可是Edward每天只能配他说一会话，因此他现在格外想念Edward，哪怕是课间时间，光能见到Edward都能安抚Oswald的不安。不过，令Oswald非常生气的一点是，Edward进入变声期以后，身高就像正在被拔的萝卜一样，越来越高，已经快要比他高了，Oswald一个人走在学校的走廊里，觉得有些气愤。  
沉浸在思绪的Oswald并没有发现危险的靠近。  
这座教学楼里高中初中生来来往往，其中往来的Alpha也不少，有一个高三的学生，看见了这个娇小可爱的Omega一个人独自走在走廊里，顿时色心尽起，悄悄跟在这个Omega后面。这个Omega并没有注意到他的跟踪，等到他们两走到一个阴暗没多少人的拐角里，他马上出手，一只手就按住了这只矮小的Omega。这只Omega虽然娇小，但是很凶，他拼命地反抗着，但是他怎么能抵挡的住一个Alpha呢？他只要放出一点信息素，他马上就会软下来。  
这只Omega的信息素闻起来像甜甜的茶，却又好像带了一些红酒味，他差点沉浸在这甜美的信息素里，低头就想咬在这只小小的Omega的腺体上。  
Edward刚从楼上下来的时候，看见的就是这幅景象。  
马上就要上课了，Edward正在奇怪Oswald怎么还没有过来，他有些担心就走到楼下看看，结果正好看见一个长得五大三粗的白痴按住了他的小鸟朋友，而且马上就要对Oswald那脆弱的颈后腺体下口了。  
他的大脑马上进入了高负荷运转模式，主要是气的。  
他发现这个愚蠢的人渣因为压制Oswald的原因，站在了一个非常危险的角度上，他抬头看了看，已经上课了，楼道里一个人也没有。  
很好，看来上帝也觉得这个人该死。  
他走到那个人渣的后面，用他平身能使出的最大的力气，把那个人渣推了下去。  
“ 啪”的一声巨响回荡在此时一个人也没有的楼道里，Oswald终于被放开了钳制，他颤抖地抱住Edward，双肩发抖地把头埋进Edward胸前，过了好一会，Oswald仍在发抖，但他还是抬起了头。  
Edward看着Oswald脸上满脸的泪痕，已经被咬破的嘴角，心里产生了巨大的恐慌感和愤怒感压倒了一切。  
如果，如果，如果他是一个Alpha的话……  
是一个Alpha的话……怎样？  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳，Oswald还在他的怀里颤抖。他发着抖的声音从胸膛里传来:“……我刚才……我……刚才，真的以为……”他抽泣一声，“真的以为自己要完了……”他低声哭泣着，眼泪打湿了Edward的前襟。  
“没事了，没事了，这里没别人。”他拍着Oswald的背，轻声安抚他。  
Oswald抬起头，“Ed，如果我……我脏了话……你还会要我吗？”  
看着Oswald易碎的笑容，Edward一阵心疼，“没有人能弄脏你的，Oz，你放心，以后没有人能再这样对待你。”  
Oswald回了他一个非常勉强的笑容。  
Oswald趴在Edward怀里，平息好一会，这才抬起头，“他死了吗？”  
Edward越过Oswald看向楼下，那个人渣流的血都已经干了，虽然这让他产生了一种反胃感，但他还是压下了这种感觉，“死了，他不可能在对你出手了。”  
“……Ed，你为我杀人了？”  
“这没什么，这种人渣本来就该死。”  
“可是……可是……”  
“放心，我不会被抓住的，别担心，你只要记住，以后感对你出手的人都是下场就行了。”  
后来Oswald执意要去看看那个人渣的死相，他站在那个人面前，恶狠狠地踩断了那个人所有的手指。  
Edward并没有因为Oswald第一次看见死人没感到恐慌而惊讶，甚至他还很惊讶为什么Oswald居然到现在还没有接触到杀人这件事。Oswald是一个残暴凶狠的人，他有着令人着迷的黑暗面，他一直都知道这一点。他一点不觉得Oswald看见凶杀现场会像其他同龄人一样吐个没完。  
果然，后来这个高三学生的死亡，学校只是随意地定性为打架互殴而死，他的父母哭泣的领着他的遗体回了家。  
从这件事以后，Edward开始给Oswald普及人体的那些部位是脆弱的地方，击打哪些地方可以轻松摆脱其他人的钳制。他还给Oswald配了一把武器，一把雨伞，这可不是一般的雨伞，它伞尖内藏着一把Edward磨了三个星期的尖刀，只要轻松按下按钮，就会迅速地弹射出来。Edward有自信Oswald能好好利用它。  
但是Oswald还是缺乏安全感，他开始每天都黏着Edward，他甚至都不愿再让Edward离开他的视线，Edward上课的时候，他就站在窗外，拿着那把伞，呆呆地盯着他。  
他的老师不管这个，让他庆幸的是。  
他觉得这样下去不是办法，他最近无心他帮派里的事了，Edward很担心Oswald的心血就这么白白的流失掉了。  
但事情又在某天发生了转机。  
他最近不得不一直和Oswald睡在一起，这才能让Oswald在Kapelput女士面前掩饰他的异常。  
就在某天他又留宿在Oswald家的时候，他感觉自己被热醒了。  
虽然最近Oswald睡觉时老是死死地抱住他，但他也习惯了这种感觉，今天叫醒他的是某种别的什么。  
他突然闻到空气中飘荡的蜂蜜姜茶味。  
刚刚清醒，他的脑子却没有特别清醒，昨天Oswald又把蜂蜜姜茶撒了吗？他还在想。他又闻了闻，他觉得这个蜂蜜姜茶的味道比他之前闻到的味道要甜美多了，他不禁想多闻一些。  
闻着闻着，他就找到了味道的源头上，Oswald，  
这一下把他吓了一跳，他的背哐当一声撞在墙上，发出了巨大的响声。  
这吵醒了Oswald，他刚想瞪视吵醒他睡觉的Edward，却突然闻到了一股薄荷糖的香味。  
这股冰冰凉凉的糖味刺激了Oswald的神经，他看着还有些神志不清的Edward，心里升起某个可能性。  
Edward也立马明白发生了什么。  
他之前一直什么信息素也闻不到，Oswald还不服气，在空气中释放了很多的信息素，他还是一点都闻不到，只是苦了和他们站在一起的某些手下们，差点被蜂蜜姜茶和红酒的味道齁死。  
但他现在能闻到Oswald的信息素了，他一抹脖子后，还是光滑的什么也没有。  
他和Oswald都确定了，他分化成了一个Alpha。  
虽然他有满肚子的疑问，但当务之急还是赶紧和Oswald隔开，毕竟一个Alpha和一个Omega是不可能躺在一起睡一张床的。  
但Oswald可不这么想，他闻到了空气中越来越浓郁的薄荷糖的味道，他的腺体也贪婪地翕动着，像是在汲取着空气中另一个人的信息素，他从没有像今天一样感谢Edward的父母，让Edward分化成了一个Alpha，这样一直困扰着他的两个问题就可以解决了。  
在Edward想起身离开前，Odwald伸手拉住了他。  
Edward此时根本就不能让Oswald靠近，他之前真不知道，对Alpha来说，Omega的信息素是多么甜美的东西，他担心自己闻到Oswald会忍不住把他的衣服撕碎，狠狠地贯穿他。  
那就撕碎他啊，心里的另一个声音对他说，他内心怒吼了一声闭嘴，努力平息着自己被挑逗起来的情欲，他不能在待在这里了，多待一秒他都觉得会出事。  
但是Oswald那只手死死的拉住了他，他躲开Oswald那亮晶晶的带着激动和兴奋的眼神，努力想把他的手挣开。  
偏偏Oswald这时候对他说出了一个请求，“标记我。”  
他脑子那根一直在和本能抗争的名为理智的弦一下就崩断了。  
他反手抓住Oswald的手把他扔回了床上，他随即也爬到了床上，粗暴地直接把Oswald的衬衫崩开，衬衫的扣子飞溅到地上发出响声也没能拉回他一点的理智，他满眼通红的盯着Oswald在灯光下的躯体，他一寸一寸地俯视着，就好像要将这些可口的肌肤都吞下肚一样。  
他觉得有团火从他的口腔一直烧到了他的胃里，又从胃里直接窜到了他的下身。看着Oswald躺平等着任他欣赏着自己，眼里流露出的蜜意让Edward大吼一声，他捞起Oswald的背，几乎是急切地用着他的唇去寻Oswald的唇。  
他内心的声音低笑道，对，就是这样。  
这个吻与其说是吻倒不如说是撕咬更为合适，他们两个人好像都期待着这个吻许久了，谁也不服输的拼命地掠夺着对方口腔里的一切，等到Edward觉得自己快要力竭之时，他才放开了Oswald。  
刚才没能咽下的唾液顺着他的嘴角滴了下来，流到Oswald最近因为忧心而瘦下来的颈窝里，在灯光的照射上闪着光。Edward脑袋嗡的一声，他一口咬住Oswald的颈窝，又吸又吮。  
Oswald被他粗暴的动作刺激的轻哼出声，Oswald现在能感觉到空气中两人的信息素越来越多，他的脑子也逐渐的混沌起来，身体开始发热，眼前都开始模糊了起来。但他却感到十分安心和宁静，因为他知道这是他一生唯一认定的人在触碰他，他忍不住把头靠在Edward肩上，把手环在他的背后任他作为。  
Omega的服从和示弱更加刺激了Alpha的天性，Edward那一直藏在性格深处中的暴戾嗜血的一面渐渐展露了出来，他开始肆意揉搓着Oswald的身子，不停在他身上各处啃咬着，他脱下Oswald那条已经湿透了毫无任何遮掩作用的内裤，此时Oswald的下毫无遮掩的暴露在Edward面前。  
Edward接着灯光，凑近了仔细观察，他发现某些更好闻的味道从Oswald那根已经有些抬起了头的柱根上散发出来，他想也没想，直接把那根柱根含了进去。  
“啊！”Oswald没想到Edward会直接把他那里含了进去，他被吸入进了一个柔软的内里，Edward高热的口腔紧紧包裹着他，无论是从心理上还是生理上都产生了极大的满足感，Edward的口腔里还不断收缩吞咽着，Oswald没能忍住这强烈的快感，很快就一抖一抖地射了出来。  
射出来的精液大多留在Edward的嘴里，被他一口直接咽下去了。  
Oswald没想到Edward吞咽的动作竟能是这么诱人，他近乎是着迷地看着Edward的喉咙里扬起一个曲线，而后又缓慢地随着那个小小的突起一点点的滑动着，在空中画了一道完美的曲线。Oswald屏住了呼吸，他感觉他的后面都要湿透了。  
Edward自然觉察到了这一点，他粗暴地直接伸进两根手指，在后穴搅拌着。手指一进入Oswald的内里就被紧紧地吸附着，但手指只是残忍地破开层层敏感的内壁，在他已经流满了淫水的后穴里肆意翻腾着。  
天啊，这实在是太棒了，他本来想出声让Edward更粗暴一些，可他一开口，从嘴里露出的全是破碎而黏糊的呻吟声，Oswald并没有觉得多不好意思，因为他发现Edward因为他的声音越发兴奋了，他打开喉咙，放肆地任自己的喘息声和呻吟声洒满整间屋子。  
Edward很快就忍不住了，他用三根手指随意地在后穴里搅拌了一圈，就把手指抽了出来。  
Oswald看着那只淋满他淫水的手，着迷地伸出舌头含住了手指。  
Edward此时脸上的眼睛歪斜着挂在脸上，他的栗色双眼危险地眯起，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，嘴扬起了一个危险的弧度，他两只手狠狠地掐住正在吸吮他手指的Oswald的腰，把他身上早就硬得发疼的铁棒塞了进去。  
刚才的扩张毕竟不充分，即使已经被刺激的发情了的Oswald身体做好了接受的准备，他仍然感觉到一阵撕裂的疼痛，但这和Edward的东西在他的身体里进出的快感完全不值一提。  
天啊，这真是该死的太棒了，Oswald从没想过被人贯穿是一件这么好的事情，但是只能是Edward，他亲了亲Edward滴在脖子上的汗水，感觉Edward的动作又粗暴了几分。  
很快，Oswald连思考快感的能力都没有了，他完全被拖入了情潮之中，他浑身上下都透露出一股粉色，双腿软软地夹在Edward的腰间，手无力地垂在Edward的背后，瞳孔失焦的眼里挂着泪滴，嘴无声地张开着，只能吐露出一些淫秽的呻吟和喘息来提示周围他正在被怎样无情的贯穿着。  
突然，Edward在体内横冲直撞地肉棒撞在了某点上，让Oswald发出了一声像是被掐住脖子的企鹅的叫声，Edward为了让Oswald多叫几声这么好听的声音，努力变换着角度不断地撞击在那一点上，刺激得Oswald浑身都颤抖起来。  
Oswald的前端在没有任何触碰的情况下又挺立了起来，在两人的动作间磨蹭着，这让Oswald哭叫出声，Edward俯身吻住Oswald，咽下他所有的哭叫声，下方的动作越发没有了章法了起来。  
Oswald觉得自己像是被抬上了云端一样，他感觉他越飞越高越飞越高，在他到达顶端的时候，他脑中白光闪过，一阵抽搐后他又射了出来。  
高潮后的内壁痉挛着，Edward被刺激得一口咬在了Oswald肩头，有点疼，可能流血了，Oswald从云端后跌落后不着边际的想。  
可他刚从云上下来没多久Edward又开始了一轮新的猛冲，这次Edward进的比之前深多了，他每次都整根插入，又整根拔出，甚至恨不得把旁边的两个球也塞进去。很快，在Edward的冲撞下，Oswald内里的某个通道为Edward打开了门。  
生殖腔被打开的疼痛换回了Oswald的一点理智，当他发现自己的生殖腔包裹着Edward那粗大的龟头时，这种完全被填满了的满足感让Oswald夹紧了后穴。  
内腔的高热以及柔软不是外腔能比的，再加上Oswald刚才的一夹，Edward刚才差点精关失守直接被他夹射。Edward赤红着双眼，两只手伸到Oswald那两只雪白的臀瓣上，他大力地捏着两边的臀瓣把他们分开，像只野兽一样更加凶狠地在Oswald的生殖腔里抽插。  
Oswald已经高潮过两次的敏感的身体已经经不起这样的刺激了，他的前端又颤立了起来，他发出无意义的哭喊声，又无意识地夹紧了后穴，想让Edward快点完事。  
在Oswald几次夹紧他的后穴后，Edward终于还是忍不住射精的感觉，前端开始膨胀，慢慢的在生殖腔内形成了结。  
Edward喉咙里传出几声满足的咕噜声，他凭着本能，在他的结形成的那一刻，撩开Oswald颈后的碎发狠狠咬了上去。  
Oswald发出被叼住脖子的濒死鸟类的叫喊声，前端淅淅沥沥地渗出了黄色的液体。  
Edward咬完腺体后满足地舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，在他刚才咬出血的腺体上舔着，满意地闻着腺体里散发出来的蜂蜜姜茶带上了一点薄荷糖的味道。  
他亲了亲刚才高潮完就昏死过去的Oswald的脸，就着他们两结合固定的位置给他两盖好被子，靠着Oswald的脸闭上了眼睛。而他们两的下方结合处，那肿大的结还一股一股的射着精。


End file.
